The First Anual Avatar Awards
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Welcome to the first anual Avatar Awards. Here you have the oppertunity to vote for your favorite moments, chacacters, eppisodes, and oulfits from the hit show.Nominations have been carefully selected and real digital awards are given out. xD
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first annual Avatar Awards! I'm honored to be hosting the event. Not like I had competition. Anyways here you have the opportunity to vote on the nominees for multiple avatar related categories and the awards are given out here. The nominations were carefully chosen by a trusted panel to be fair to all characters and voters. And the first three awards will be presented by (drum roll) SOKKA!!!!!

Sokka comes on stage with a ocean blue suit and darker tie. His hair is down (like that one time when ya you know. "Thank you. Thank you. Dude. I get to host first!" he went back to a serious voice "And the first category is…..best angst moment during an avatar episode. The nominees are….

1. Aang (for the beginning of The Storm (when he runs away and starts his story))

2. Zuko (the end of Bitter Work (venting to the sky))

3. Toph (the end of The Runaway (confessing and crying))

4. Katara (during The Southern Raiders (enough said))"

Please vote with the name of your choice."

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"The second category is….. Best alter ego when hiding from the fire nation. And the nominees….

1. Zuko as the Blue Spirit

2. Katara as the Painted Lady

3. Aang as Kuzon

4. Toph as The Runaway"

Sokka took a deep breath. "And the last category I'm presenting tonight…… Best metal breakdown by a main character..

1. Aang (nightmares and daydreams)

2. Azula (Sozin's comet)

3. Zuko (Bitter Work)

4. Toph (The Runaway)

* * *

Please vote using this format.

1. (either Aang, Zuko, Toph or Katara)

2. (either Zuko, Katara, Aang, or Toph)

3. (either Aang, Azula, Zuko, or Toph)

Voting ends in twenty four hours. After that nothing is counted. The results will be presented and awards will be handed out tomorrow by Sokka.

Let me just put in a thanks to my friends who hepled me with the nominations. Keep on the lookout for the winners.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow there was a large turn out of voters. Thanks to everyone who participated.

Sokka takes the mic. "Alright. The results are in and for the first award of the night and let me tell you the difference was one vote. And the award for best angst moment during an avatar episode goes to..." there is a dramatic pause "Zuko!" Almost the entire crowd starts screaming.

Zuko walks up to the stage and receives his award from Sokka. The awards are shiny metal squares with the four nations insignias. The stands are a darker metal.

"Alright, thanks to everyone who voted. It's really awesome to receive the first award tonight. I've gotta thank all the people who did dramatic affects on that scene and all the other nominees. Everyone on the show was really amazing." Again the crowd erupts in cheers. Zuko steps down.

Sokka goes back to the microphone. "Now for the next award the best alter ego when hiding from the fire nation is....." he rips opened the envelope. "Zuko again! Was this rigged? I Haven't even been nominated yet!!!"

Nope Sokka not rigged. And your nominated later.

"What was your alter ego anyways?" Sokka whispered to Zuko.

"The Blue Spirit"

"That was you?!?!"

"uh ya. Sokka, next award."

Zuko returns to the seat box the rest of the gaang is at.

"And this next vote was almost unanimous cept someone had to vote for a certain fire prince, the award for best mental breakdown goes to....Azula!!!"

Azula comes on in a fancy red dress. She grabs the award from Sokka. "I am honored to receive this award BUT I DIOD NOT HAVE A MENTAL BREAK DOWN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh security" Sokka stepped back in fear. "Security" he called again

There all to scared of her. I groaned.

Finally we got Azula off the stage. She had another 'non' mental breakdown.

COMERSIAL BREAK

Well we're back. And the next awards will be presented by the avatar himself. Give it up for Aang!!

"Alright. The next award presented tonight is one for the best awkward moment during one of our episodes. And the nominees are...

1. Katara and Toph's "calm" discussion during The Chase

2. Zuko walking in on Sokka when he was expecting Suki in The Southern Raiders

3. The extreamly tence conversation during The Beach

Please vote. Awards will be given to every major character in the scene so give me the episode name when you vote.

"And the next award I am presenting is best season three outfit. The nominees....

1. Toph (clothesline outfit)

2. Katara (clothesline outfit)

3. Zuko (Western Air Temple outfit)

4. Sokka (when pretending to be Aang's dad with fake beard)

Please vote in the same format as before. The winners will be announced tomorrow at this time. Also a new segment. Katara host the red carpet show.

* * *

Award Counter:

Zuko: 2

Azula: 1

(as of now its sibling rivalry)

**_XD A-F-G-W-4-E XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

"And were back with the next two awards" Aang said stepping into the spotlight. "The award for best awkward moment goes to........Sokka and Zuko!!!!"

He two boys came up and both got an award. Sokka grabbed the mic. "IM ON THE SCOREBOARD!!!" Zuko rolled his eyes and led the very hyper Sokka off stage.

"And the winner for best outfit in season three is SOKKA" Aang said

Sokka ran up again. "Oh ya. Take that Zuko. Wang Fire RULES!!"

Okay. Sokka was "escorted" offstage.

Katara stood on the red carpet outside in a pale blue gown. "Well it seems my brother has a new rivalry going on. Right now the award count is as follows....

Zuko: 3

Sokka: 2

Azula: 1

Please don't let Sokka have the most. He'll never let anyone forget it."

"Now here come Toph. Surprisingly the fashion idol of the night in her dark blue skinny jeans, long green top, and thick gold belt over it." Toph came to the mic.

"Wow Toph. You look amazing. Are you ready to present your nominees?" Katara asked.

"Ya ya Sugar Queen" Toph took the microphone. "And the nominees for best one move knockout's are......

1. Sokka's boomerang on Combustion Man during The Western Air Temple

2. Zuko redirecting lightning during Day Of Black Sun Part 2

3. Ty lee paralyzing Azula during The Boiling Rock Part 2

"Now the next category is...best unintentional comedy line. The nominees..

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM"

2. Me (Toph) "All I heard was blah blah blah something about science blah blah blah something about space"

3. Sokka "LOOK A GAINT MUSHROOM!!!! Maybe it's FRIENDLY!"

4. Zuko "THE SCAR"S NOT ON THE WRONG SIDE!!!! .snaps up hood.

Alright people cast your votes and look for the results tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well here we are. And the award for best one move knockout goes to......" Toph opens the envelope and then hands it to Katara who whispers the answer to her. "It's a three way tie. Between Sokka Zuko and Ty Lee!!!"

The three ran on stage. "Wow this is so awesome. Congrats Zuko. You too Sokka. That was a real contagious move. And probably the most fun part I've ever shot. You guys rock" Ty Lee said taking her award.

"Well Ty lee really said it all. Again ever scene I did with Ozai was really tense and purely amazing. Thanks to everyone who watched the show." Zuko said giving Sokka the mic.

"Dido. And awesome. I'm winning now. Right?" Sokka asked stepping down. I shook my head no.

"Alright then" Toph stepped back up. "And the best unintentional comedy line goes to...." Katara whispers the answer again. "Oddly enough another three way tie. This time with Sokka, Zuko, and Katara!!! Wow"

Again three walked up. "Wow this is weird" Sokka said. "Ya and remind me not to go on cactus juice again."

"Thanks. Toph can get people really aggravated" Katara said receiving a punch in the arm.

"Uh huh" Toph said. She gave the mic to Zuko.

"Ya little kids can get annoying" he said

"Nah you just refuse to admit you have a sore subject" Katara teased. Zuko muttered something and the three walked off.

Award count:

Zuko: 5

Sokka: 4

Ty Lee: 1

Azula: 1

Katara: 1

"I'm still loosing!!" Sokka complained.

"Suck it up" Zuko smirked.

Katara grabbed the microphone. "My segment, remember?" she straightened up and the boys left. "Alright so now I'll be giving out the awards. The next category is........best physical fight between two people. The nominees.....

1. Zuko and Jet in The Secret Of The Fire Nation

2. Aang and Ozai in Sozin's Comet

3. Katara and Azula in Sozin's comet"

"The next category is....best flashback tragedy..

1. Aang getting frozen

2. Katara the day her mom died

3. Zuko getting his scar

"The the last category I'm presenting....... Best near death experience

1. Aang in The Crossroads of Destiny

2. Zuko in Sozin's Comet

3. Toph in Sozin's comet"

Cast your votes.....

"I WASN'T NOMINATED FOR ANY OF THESE!!!" Sokka yelled.

Oh well....


	5. Chapter 5

Katara walks on stage. "Alright and here are the results.....For best two person fight scene we have a tie. What is it with you people!?!?! Anyways the winners are..... Zuko and Jet tied with Me and Azula!!!!"

Zuko, Jet and Azula walk up, Zuko looking very uncomfortable as the others yelled at him.

"Umm wasn't Jet dead and Azula in the crazy house" Katara whispered.

"If they were would they be standing here?" Zuko responded. Katara shrugged and handed out the awards.

"There we go. Something I deserve to be nominated for" Azula nodded in approval. "But why I'm in the same category as him" she gestured to Zuko

"SECURITY!" Katara called. The three were arguing about something. "GUYS OFFSTAGE NOW!!!!!"

Zuko, Jet, and Azula glare before walking off stage still fighting.

"Okay now for best tragedy flashback the winner is........Zuko!!!"

"Hey why doesn't Ozai get an award too?" Sokka asked.

"You just don't want Zuko to get more awards then you" Toph punched him in the arm.

"Well I don't" Sokka whined.

"Oh then you'll hate this" Katara said. "And the winner for best near death experience is also Zuko!"

"Aw come on!!!" Sokka yelled.

Toph took the microphone to read the award count.

"Award count:

Zuko: 8

Sokka: 4

Azula: 2

Katara: 2

Ty lee: 1

And Jet: 1"

Sokka pouted.

Alright the next awards will be presented by one of the less popular cast members, Haru!!!!

"Hey" Haru complained

"Dude, you are on much less than us" Sokka gestured to himself and Katara.

"Whatever. Anyways....the next category is........ Best kiss. The nominees...

1. Zuko and Mai

2. Sokka and Yue

3. Katara and Aang

4. Sokka and Suki

5. Zuko and Jin

"The next category is, best break out.

1. Sokka and Zuko in the Boiling Rock

2. Aang Toph and Sokka in The Puppet Master

3. Katara and Haru in Imprisoned

Alright. Vote and tune in tomorrow for the results.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright sorry about posting so late. I wasn't feeling good earlier today then my bro was hogging the computer. Anyways it's still up on time!!!

"O-ka-ay" Haru looked off stage. "And for best kiss the winners are.....SOKKA AND YUE!!!! Sokka will be accepting the award for spiritual reasons."

Sokka ran on stage smiling and frowning at the memory. Then he snapped to reality and grabbed the award. Then he ran off.

"And for best breakout we have.......Sokka and Zuko in the Boiling Rock!!!"

The two boys came up again. "Okay that was an awesome adventure. Though you nearly got me thrown off the gondola." Sokka glared at Zuko.

"And you DID get me arrested" he eyed Sokka back. "Alright again you guys are awesome, and that's not only cause I'm creaming Sokka in the polls." Zuko said and walked off.

"YOU ARE NOT CREAMING ME!!!!!. The award count is

Zuko: 9

Sokka: 6

Azula: 2

Katara: 2

Ty lee: 1

Oh BEEP!!! He is creaming me"

Toph came on and showed Sokka down the stairs. "Alright the next awards wil be presented by......wait this can't be right"

Katara ran on. "Who is it?"

"Ozai" Toph said.

"What the hell!!!" Zuko and Aang yelled from their seats. "Um Ozai should be in prison?" Zuko said. Everyone eyed him. "You know what, I don't care, just make sure I'm not nominated for anything he's handing out."

"Whatever" Katara and Toph said together welcoming Ozai to the stage.

"Okay. Some people were stupid enough to let me out of prison so here I am" BOOOOOOOOOs came from the crowd. "Stupid fan girls" he muttered.

"Are you going to do something to Zuko or Aang?" Some random short girl asked.

"I'd like to but no bending and all. Though I do have Zuko's swords." Ozai muttered.

"Zuko Fangirls ATTACK!!!!!!!" someone yelled and lots of girls started chasing Ozai offstage.

"You have allot of fan girl's" Sokka commented.

Zuko looked around. "Yeah"

"Okay so Ozai's not presenting ay awards" Toph announced. CHEERS erupted from the crowd. "Ummmm now we're going to have random people from singe episodes present cause we're out of people. So give it up for Chit Sang!"

Chit Sang walked on stage. "The next award is for best reunion.

1. Zuko and Iroh in Sozins Comet

2. Katara and Aang in The Awakening

3. Sokka and Suki in The Boiling Rock

To make things easier just put the first letter of each name in your vote. Either ZI, KA, or SS"

"For the next category we have, best addition to the original element.

1. Blood bending (Katara)

2. Metal bending (Toph)

3. Lightning (Azula)

4. Combining bending with weaponry (Zuko) (i.e. when he lit his swords on fire)

Alright cast your votes and look for the winners tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chit Sang and Ozai stepped on stage. Fan girls all stood up ready to attack again. "He has top be here for some contract matters" chit Sang said pointing to Ozai.

"And you can't do anything about it" Ozai mocked. Fan girls all mumbled and sit down.

Toph ran on stage. "I FOUND A LOOP HOLE." she calmed down. "Aang and Zuko are allowed to hurt Ozai!"

"This could be fun" Zuko said. Aang stood up. Fire formed in both of their hands. Ozai ran off stage screaming like a girl.

Chit Sang smiled. "Alright so for best reunion scene the winner is......Zuko and Iroh!" he said.

Zuko and Iroh both came on stage smiling.

"HA HA Sparky had to cry in that scene" Toph pointed out

"You cried in the show too" Zuko said

"You cried twice. Once when your face was burned." Toph said.

"Ya I was about to have my face burned. Would you like to know how that feels?" Zuko asked.

"Point taken" Toph muttered.

"Well that was only of my favorite scenes to film, not only because Zuko cried, though it was a bonus." Iroh said.

"You guys will never let me live this down. Will you?" Zuko asked

"Not a chance" Sokka said. Zuko sighed and walked off stage.

Chit Sang came back up. "And for best addition to traditional bending the winner is.....Toph. Though Zuko and Katara tied a close second.

Toph ran on stage. "SWEETNESS. Finally I get an award!!!!!"

And the award count....

Zuko: 10

Sokka: 6

Azula: 2

Katara: 2

Ty lee: 1

Iroh: 1

Toph: 1

"KATARA YOU OWN ME TWENTY GOLD PIECES!!!" Toph yelled.

"Sokka you too" Zuko said.

People have been betting on who would get ten awards first all night. Toph and Zuko just made allot of money.

The next awards will be presented by Iroh.

Iroh came up and took the microphone. "Alright. For the next award we have the best scene with a guest star. Both the main character and guest star will get an award. The nominees are......

1. Zuko and Lee In Zuko Alone

2. Aang and Bumi in The King Of Omashu

3. Sokka and Bato in Bato of the Water Tribe

4. Katara and Jet in Jet

Please put the first two letters like last time. Either ZL, AB, SB, or KJ"

"The next award is for...best weapon. You are voting for the character so I will say all weapons.

1. Aang's Staff

2. Zuko's Dao Swords and Earth Kingdom Dagger

3. Jet's Hook Swords

4. Sokka's Space Sword and boomerang

Alright place your votes"

Toph ran up and took the microphone. "And bets."


	8. Chapter 8

Iroh came on stage again. He had tea this time. XD

"Alright. For the first award of the night, best scene with a guest star, the winner is.........ANOTHER TIE!!!! Zuko and Lee tied with Aang and Bumi!

All four walked up. Zuko and Lee kind of communicating with their eyes. Aang took the microphone. "Finally the avatar is in the game! And filming with Bumi was fun."

"Ya being a jerk to Zuko was kinda fun too" Lee admitted. The four took their awards and walked off.

"Alright for the next award, best weapons, the winer only won by one vote.....Sokka,.....I am sorry to say you lost by one vote. And the winner is....ZUKO!"

"Aw come on!!" Sokka shrieked.

And the award count....

Zuko: 12

Sokka: 6

Azula: 2

Katara: 2

Ty lee: 1

Iroh: 1

Toph: 1

Aang: 1

Bumi: 1

Lee: 1

"DUDE HE HAS DOUBLE THE AMOUNT OF MINE" Sokka pouted.

"cool it Snoozels. You might catch up. Eventually. Or not" Toph said.

"Anyways since we can't find anyone to hand out the next awards ummmm YOU" Toph points towards the audience. "fan girl section"

Someone stood up and walked to the center. "I get to give out the awards!" she squeeled.

"Uh ya' Toph said

"Cool" she snatched the card. "Okay so the first award I'm presenting is.....best random dance move. And the nominees....

1. Aang's "lesson" in The Headband

2. Sokka's mushroom dance in The Desert

3. Iroh "you got to feel the flow" move in Bitter Work

"And the next award I'm presenting is......Best Mary Sue moment... (my friend Vita came up with this category and nominees and I thought it was a pretty cool idea)

1. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko, for the "What's with her/what's with him" scene in The Southern Raiders

2. Toph's ability to invent metal bending in the span of about an hour

3. Katara and Zuko in the crystal catacombs

Alright vote people.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright so random fan girl shows up. "Alright for the best random dance thing the winner is.....SOKKA!!!!"

Sokka walks up and she sequels. "Okay then. But awesome. GO CACTUS JUICE!!!"

"Okay now for the best Mary Sue moment the winner is......A tie between Zuko Sokka and Katara and Zuko and Katara. So Zuko and Katara both get two awards and Sokka gets one!!!!"

They all get their awards.

And the award count....

Zuko: 14

Sokka: 8

Katara: 4

Azula: 2

Ty lee: 1

Iroh: 1

Toph: 1

Aang: 1

Bumi: 1

Lee: 1

Okay so I've gotten a few additional request this chapter. So this is going to be a special shipping episode. The idea credit goes to FooFooCuddlyPoops though I did chance some things. The award will be presented by w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut. They asked.

So how this works is that you can submit any couple you want. From things as cannon as Kataang to things as random as Suki/Zuko. Slash crack anything. And the awards for these are different as well. There will be a first second and third place shipping.

YES THIS IS A SPECIAL!!!!!! No not a holiday special. JUST A RANDOM SPEACIAL. I'm gonna stop with the caps lock now.

Cast your votes......


	10. Chapter 10

Alright it's been a few days. Sorry about that. Anyways to make up for it there are lots of things to vote on today.

So here is w.i.t.c.h. fun in ut with the results from the special.

"Okay so in first place.....the number one couple of the fan's choosing is......ZUTARA!!!!" squeals. "Take that Mike and Bryan" all the Zutara fans scream and give triumphic smiles.

"In second place we have...... Kataang, Toko, and Sukka. Wow that's weird. None of them contradict." More people cheer.

"in third we have Taang, Maiko, and Zuko/Sokka. Okay. Um power to crack ships"

All yaoi/yuri fans scream.

That concluded the special shipping edition.

I step back up. "Awesome!!! Anyways nobody asked to host so I'm gonna draw a random name of a person who stared in one episode. Please welcome...." looks in envelope "The warden?" "Okay who made the cards!!!!!"

The warden and a bunch of guards come up. "Loose the guards or I'll get Zuko and Sokka up here with new swords" I threatened. Guards all leave.

"Okay I don't know why AnimeFanGirlWrites4ever put me here but anyway........The next category is, best speech.. Nominees....

1. Zuko to Ozai in Day Of Black Sun part 2

2. Sokka to the invasion in the beginning of DOBS part 1

3. Iroh to Zuko in Bitter Work

"Then next award. Best Appa moment.

1. Toph and Appa's conversation during The Library

2. Zuko's welcome from Appa in The Western air Temple

3. Aang's kick ass (literal) reunion with Appa in Lake Lougai

"And finally my last award. The bonus one..... Best total fluff moment

1. Iroh and Zuko when Zuko is about to leave in The Siege of The North Part 1

2. Katara comforting Aang in The Storm

3. Toph crying to Katara and writing to her parents in The Runaway

4. Sokka and Yue's goodbye in The Siege of the North

Okay vote people.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a few days. Stupid earthquake knocked down a stupid power line and my retarded cable company took almost a week to fix it. Okay I'm done complaining.

"Finally" Toph scoffed.

The stage remained empty. "Where's the warden?" Sokka asked. Everyone mumbled they didn't know.

"Give me the mic" I walked upstage. "Guess I'm giving out the awards. So the first one, for best speech goes to.....A TIE BETWEEN ZUKO AND SOKKA!!!!!"

"Can you people give me one award I don't tie with him for" Sokka whined.

"Suck it up and take your award" Zuko said smirking. Sokka mumbled something but the two walked off stage.

"Next is the Appa award....The winner.......ZUKO!!!!"

"Good to know getting liked by a flying bison paid off I guess" he shrugged and left.

I groaned. "Next person up here better give a good speech!" I pulled out a card. "And the best total fluff is a tie between our to favorite rivals...and Iroh and Yue"

"Okay. I honestly loved that scene and am really glad to win an award BUT WHY CANT I EVER HAVE THE STAGE TO MYSELF!!?!?!?!"

"Um that was an awkward scene cause I was still doing the angst Zuko at the time.." he was interrupted

"Your ALWAYS angst even on the good side ITS YOUR CHARACTER!!!!!" Sokka yelled

"And I asked for a speech" I groaned again. "OFF" the two boys left.

"AWARD COUNT!!!!

Zuko: 17

Sokka: 12

Katara: 6

Toph: 3

Aang: 3

Azula: 2

Yue: 2

Iroh: 2

Ty Lee: 1

Mai: 1

Bumi: 1

Lee: 1

Suki: 1

FINALLY THE TOP FIVE ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS

"Zuko's still wining" Toph said

"I know" Sokka groaned. "Are you enjoying this?" he sharply asked Zuko

"Actually not really. I hate these shows. Now the look on you face...I'd pay for that any day" Zuko responded smugly.

"Ugh" Sokka replied. Toph snorted. "This is going to be a long night"

Anyways The next award will be presented by......uhhhh......guys help me out here" I said

"Zuko did you once say you hated public speaking" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded. "ZUKO HASN'T GIVEN ONE YET"

"I hate you" Zuko said standing up

"I can live with that" Sokka waved

"alright cards" Zuko said

"uh we actually don't have any made" I said blushing

"so what do I say?" Zuko asked. I shrugged and ran off.

"Can we call a commercial or go to Katara's segment"

"No commercials yet and Katara is on break" the manager said.

"Um Toph want you own segment?" Zuko asked

"Can I break things or hurt Sokka" she asked

"sure"

"Sweetness" Toph grabbed the mic.

"Okay Sokka get your ass up here!!!!"

"Stupid universe loved to loophole me" he muttered.

I ran on stage. "GOT THE CATAGORIES!!!" "Uh where's Zuko?"

"Looking for you" Toph said

"Uh Sokka present the categories" I ran off.

"Okay the next category is..... Best bending move..." he looked backstage "I hate you" I shrugged "Nominees...

1. Zuko's spin fire thing (that move he did in Sozin's Comet that kinda looked like break dancing)

2. Katara's water octopus

3. Aang's four element drill (the final avatar state move in Sozins Comet)"

"The next category is.... Best elemental/weapon move" he looked backstage "I really hate you"

"Of course" I said

"Nominees

1. Aang's air bending and staff

2. Zuko's fire bending and swords

3. Katara's ice daggers

4. Toph's metal bracelet/key/knife

"THAT"S IT! I'm not nominated for anything!!!!!" Sokka yelled

"Opps" the writers shrug and run.

VOTE!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Sokka came on stage. "Now for the winners of things I wasn't nominated for.....The first award for best bending move.. We have a tie. Figures. Zuko and Aang."

The two walk up. "Hey Sokka." Aang grins. Zuko shrugs when Sokka glares evilly at him. They take their awards and leave.

"alright now the best bending/other thing combination stuff. Another tie. Figures. Zuko and Katara."

Katara comes on. "Awesome. Working with ice was really hard but overall daggers were quite fun to use." Zuko and Sokka glare at her. "Who wouldn't like to pin them to trees?"

"I hate you" Sokka mouths to Zuko.

"Of course" he replies.

Toph comes on. "Kay this is the award count.

Zuko: 19

Sokka: 12

Katara: 5

Aang: 4

Toph: 3

Azula: 2

Yue: 2

Iroh: 2

Ty Lee: 1

Mai: 1

Bumi: 1

Lee: 1

Suki: 1

Zuko is one away from twenty people. Also everyone bet on him except Sokka who was afterwards hurt by fan girls"

A cricket chirps. Toph runs back on. "We have nobody to do the awards again. Do we?"

I run on. "Ummm" I glance at cards. "No"

Aang runs on. "I got it" we shrug.

"The next award is for the most out of character moment. The nominees are...

1. Katara's mean side in the beginning of the Southern Raiders

2. Zuko's awkward side in The Western Air Temple

3. Toph's soft side in the end of The Runaway

4. Sokka's un-leadership in the beginning of Day Of Black Sun

5. Azula's jealousy in The Beach

6. Mai's emotion in The Beach"

Video clips f each are shown causing all four to blush crazy.

"The next award is for the best minor character

1. Suki

2. Yue

3. Teo

4. Haru

5. Jet"

I run on. "Now here's the awesome twist. You vote for two people in each. Please submit vote like this.

1) Zuko and Katara

2) Suki and Yue

Simple enough, right"

Sokka runs on. "please please let me get top twenty first. Don't vote for Zuko cause he used to be evil"

Zuko ran on. "And Sokka's an idiot so we're even"

I grab the mic. "ya they're even"

"W-what" Sokka stutters.

"GET OFF MY STAGE" I yell.

Zuko and Sokka look at each other and walk off.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long for me to update. Really sorry. But I'm back.... So that's all that matters.

Okay not really but anyways heeeeeeeere's Aang!!!!

"Alright....So um the first category is..... Umm....Oh yeah best OOC moment... And the winner is.......ZUKO

Which means he's at 20!!!!"

Fan girls in the audience go crazy and start collecting money.

"For best minor character we have......Suki!" Aang said.

Awesome. Now I'm kicking aang off for a moment because I have an announcement. In honor of me not posting in so long and you guys being really awesome (okay also the fact that everyone in my house is sleeping and I'm dreadfully bored) I will be giving out special awards to everyone whose review the last twelve chapters.

There are six people who have been awesome repliers throughout the whole fic so I'm going to give them credit.

Liooness

Ms. freadweasly

Avatarlover1

ell25

appa-aapa-away

punkyvb

Congratulations. You all now have one of a kind special never before given or will be given again digital awards. You just can't see them. XD Thanks to them as well as everyone who's been reading and replying to this.

Now back on with the show. By the way this is going to be a long one. XD

Katara took the stage. "Alright today we have sort of another special. This is the trademark edition. The next three awards will involve certain things that made people really feel connected to the show."

Toph grabbed the microphone from her. "And since Sugar Queen talks to much here's the award count....

Zuko: 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: 12

Katara: 5

Aang: 4

Toph: 3

Azula: 2

Yue: 2

Iroh: 2

Suki: 2

Ty Lee: 1

Mai: 1

Bumi: 1

Lee: 1"

Katara grabs back the microphone as Toph leaves the stage. Katara stood there like an idiot for a few seconds. "Alright who's doing it this time?"

Uhhhh ummm working on it!

Katara continues to stand their like an idiot.

Uh would you guys mind if people you really, really dislike come back. The actually crew left during my span of not writing.

Sokka looks around skeptically. "Not Ozai right?" he asked

I showed Ozai behind the curtain. "No, not Ozai at all" I stutter for a moment.... "I was thinking of....um.....dam.....Zhao!"

Now Zuko looks around skeptically. "I was really sure he died....yet I was sure Jet died too" Zuko shrugs. "As long as you don't expect me to fight him I'm okay with it"

Okay then.

Zhao walks on stage with the outmost confidence of a general.

"It's admiral" he snarled.

"Uh how'd you read my mind"

"Because I'm not an idiot" Zhao said grabbing my cards.

'Right. Not an idiot at all" Sokka said loudly and sarcastically. Him and Zuko continued to have a loud conversation about Zhao 'not' being an idiot. Then Zhou shot a very large fireball at them, which Zuko blocked, and they shut up.

Zhao cleared his throat like he was gonna give that "son's and daughters of fire blah blah blah" speech again

Suddenly I had second thoughts and grabbed back my cards and pushed Zhao offstage. "On second thought I'll give out awards"

"Alright. So Katara explained the whole trademark thing. So the first award, real simple....best trademark.

1. Katara's necklace

2. Zuko's scar

3. Aang's arrow

4. Sokka's boomerang

5. Zhao's sideburns (what I had to put in something repulsively funny)

The next award is...favorite moment where character is taking on a non-trademark perspective (in little words I mean character looking/acting different)

1. Suki without Kyohi warrior make-up

2. Sokka with sword

3. Aang with hair

4. Toph with shoes

The final award I'm presenting which has almost nothing to do with the trademark thing (if I can find a crew) is best character almost changed drastically forever. (seriously who wrote this stuff. I do not use big fancy words in this fic)

1. Katara about to heal Zuko's scar

2. Zuko taking the bolt of lightning for Katara

3. Aang's visit with the lion turtle

4. Aang keeping the letter from Katara and Sokka

Okay I know this is a confusing category. Just pick your favorite moment and I'll explain it in the next chapter. XD

Oh and this time its one vote per category.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Hey People!!!! Yup I'm back! The night's not over! I'm serious! And Hyper! Welcome To The Return Special Of The First Annual Avatar Awards!!!!

Oh and guess what! We have more guest! Real ones! Waiting back stage! Dam I gotta cut the caffeine!

Anyways give it up for your next temporary host….. The Cabbage Man!

Hey I said I got guest. I never said they were important guess. I do have to pay them you know.

The Cabbage Man walks on stage. 'Now the last category of votes have been tallied and we are ready to announce the winners.

For the best trademark…and they won by like 80% AND THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHIGN BAD TO MY CABBAGES!!!! Zuko!'

Loads of fan girls pour back into the studio and scream.

The Cabbage Man flips to the next card. "For best non trademark moment we have Aang with hair. THE AVATAR!!!! AHHH MY CABBAGES!!!!" holds hands protectively over cart.

He sighs. "Alright. Now for the best um that big word drastic change thing the winning moment is….. Zuko jumping in front of the lightning bold for Katara!"

Zuko walked on stage and grabbed the mic. "Quick little question. WHY THE HELL DID EVERYONE LIKE THAT SO MUCH!!!"

The Zutara/Zuko fan girl section stands up. 'It's obvious!" one calls out.

"Right, you guys with the shipping wars" Zuko muttered. "How could I forget"

He left the stage muttering something about BEEP BEEEEP fan fiction.

I walked back on stage. "Zuko! Little kids could be watching this! But I mean if they are….well they're gonna have to learn this stuff eventually. Um Katara do your award count thing"

Katara walked up and apparently she found the time to chance dresses.

"Welcome back everyone! Well Zuko's winning….still. And the rest of us a heaps behind….still. Here it is…

Zuko: 22

Sokka: 12

Katara: 5

Aang: 5

Toph: 3

Azula: 2

Yue: 2

Iroh: 2

Suki: 2

Ty Lee: 1

Mai: 1

Bumi: 1

Lee: 1

On behalf of _everyone_ here STOP VOTING FOR ZUKO! Oh and it's everyone's behalf I guess _except _Zuko's." she nervously laughed. "And the next category's will be presented by…um… Foaming Mouth Guy…"

I said we were on a budget, did I not?

Foaming mouth guy takes the stage, yells that it's the avatar, and faints.

I grab the microphone from Katara. "Um we're gonna need a new guest" I stand for a moment thinking! "Vita get your BEEP on an airplane so you can give the nominations!"

There's a big crash. "I'm here" my best friend Vita runs into the studio receiving much applause.

"Thank you. Thank you. Your all too kind" she pauses at Ozai. "Except you. Your very very mean. And you look like a teenage girl"

I laugh. "And not in a good way"

I look at my friend. "Okay read of the cards. Don't fantasize and don't say anything inappropriate to any of the nominees"

She goes wide eyed. 'Am man." She sighed. "….fine. But can't I just-"

"NO!" I yell. "And no Vita, you may not kill Ozai because he has a contract"

She pouts. 'Give me the cards" I reluctantly hand them over.

"Hmmmm" She smiles evilly. "Alright the next award is for the best player moment! Aw Sara you had to give me this one!" she smiles. "It's just too perfect!. Okay the nominees are…

1. Sokka at Kyoshi Island

2. Jet at we.. The forest…they never did give that a name

And 3. Chan and the other dudes from The Beach

She pauses. 'Sara, what the heck is the next cataogry" she looked closer. 'Oh wait. I got it… SARA!"

She smiles even wider -if possible. "The next category is…. Moments you swore they were gay!" Sara you picked the best time to have me!. Okay the nominees are…

1. Aang with his "Zuko! I want you to dance with me!"

2. Sokka cross-dressing at Kyoshi Island. Warrior or not that's just wrong

3. Toph...well with the whole loving herself as a guy actor thing.

And that's it! Vote!"

Thank you, Vita. And no, not for presenting the nominees, for not embarrassing or destroying anything or more importantly anyone.

Vita smiles. 'Don't worry, I'll still be here after the commercial"


	15. Chapter 15

And we're back. Vita takes the microphone. "You know, it'd really be nice if we had more than one microphone."

I glare at you. "Just saying!" she looks at the cards. "Anyways, back to the award thingy, yeah. Okay for best player moment, and this is such a shocker…jet"

Jet comes up, takes award, and flirts with Vita. She mutters something about idiotic straight guys.

"And for best gay moment, and though there was no evidence I think it should have been Zuko-" she ducks as a fireball passes where her head was hit's a random pile of Vita's and Sokka's explosives, causing a massive crash, fire, explosion, and very angry backstage crew.

I walk out angrily. "Vita, you haven't even been on air for a minute yet!"

"Correction - that was a minute and a half!" Vita yells.

I glare. "Either way half the place is blown up and there's a giant skylight!"

"I think it gives the room a nice touch"

I sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you and" I point at in the audience "you, are in charge"

Both I put in charge "Really?" I nod. "Sweet" Vita smiles evilly.

"Okay, three rules. No insulting celebrities. No explosions. And definitely NO CACTICE JUICE!"

Vita pulls out blindfolds. "No Vita!" I yell

"But I didn't even tell you what I was going to do yet" she whined

"It doesn't matter" I smile. "Zuko, come with me"

"Why is Zuko going" Vita asked, suggestively.

"Cause he made the hole and well you know, some other things" I smile. "I don't trust you"

"But I'm a year older than you" Vita argues.

looks at her. "Really?"

"I'm short, okay! And in my defense she's really tall so yeah!"

"We'll I'm leaving now and hopefully nobody shall be dead when I return"

I leave.

"I'm going to go look for music" Vita decides. She walks off leaving Sokka to tell a bad joke. "I FOUND CACTUS JUICE!!!" she yelled in a sing-song voice.

Running back to the camera Vita smiles a cheesy grin, cactus juice balanced on her arms and head. "Okay, we're gonna have some fun. Cactus Dare!!"

looked at her strangely. "Cactus dare?"

"It's like Double Dare but with Cactus juice." She mumbles something about Harry Potter fans

"Okay. cool" she said smiling almost as evilly as Vita.

Vita looks into the cast box. "Who first?"

Oooh me! MEE!!" Sokka said waving his arms.

"Well he is the most experienced in the field." Vita notes quietly.

"Me next!" Toph exclaimed.

Vita smiles flirtingly and calls her place after Toph. The rest of the cast slowly joins in; leaving Katara to defend herself.

"Come on Kat" they all call.

, still smiling, turned to Vita. "You do realize Sara is going to kill you, right?"

Vita made a noise in disagreement. "yes. Yes I do. But don't worry. This is only entertainment. We'll do the award show first….or after….or not, since I have a feeling we'll have bigger problems by then"

"Okay"

-----10 minutes later-----

"#$%*" Vita muttered. She was half drunk and looking at the now fully trashed studio. Everyone was crazy and drunk and Ozai was on the table and - "#$%*!!!!"

Vita turned to . "This is bad. So so bad" "SECURITY!!!"

"Um, they're all either drunk or exploded"

Me and Zuko happen to walk through the door at that wonderful moment.

"Vita….what did you do!?!?!"

Vita turns towards me and cues the music off. "Sara. Sara. I um. Um. Cactus Dare?"

"I left you in charge for ten minutes. You realize that right?" I took a better look. "And why is Ozai - you know, I neither need to say OR SEE that"

"hehe Sorry" Vita mutters sheepishly.

"Let's go to commercial before I am tempter to murder you, eh?"

Vita thinks fast. "But we didn't present the awards"

"Fine. Aang wins for gay moment. For the award count….Zuko's winning by allot and everyone else isn't."

"And since we don't have time to present the new categories we're going to do something different.

I want each of you to come up with your best avatar rule.. Since I'm sure most of you don't know what I'm talking about, Vita and I will demonstrate."

I start and we alternate. "I shall not call Sokka ponytail"

"Nor shall I call Zuko scarface"

"I will not blindfold the entire avatar cast and make them kiss someone of the same gender assuming it's their boyfriend or girlfriend"

"I will not call any of the avatar characters gay"

'Really?"

"Of course not"

Vita smiles and I groan. Vita clears her throat. "and finally, I will not tell Ozai he looks like a teenage girl"

"And that explains his bad fighting!"

We both smile and chorus the end. "And we shall not do anything on this list….even though it's 100% true and really really fun!"

Okay so come up with one. Vita and I choose out favorites. And after the break you vote on those. Hopefully by then everything will be normal again." I glare at Vita.

"YOU'RE THE WRITER!!!!"

"True….."


	16. Chapter 16

Vita ran on stage happily. 'Heeyyyyyy"

She's followed out by and me and someone else. "So we've got a new new new co-host" I announced.

"Don't you mean new new?" Vita asked

I looked down. "No its new new new. Anyways this is appa-appa-away, new co-host"

"Are we going to give out really awards this time?" asked.

'Okay so Vita and I are going to give out the four best rules for you to vote on….but there only were four so we really didn't have to narrow it down much"

Vita smiled. "Alright. So here we go

1. From ell25 'I will not call Iroh old, he is just mature'"

Nice nice. Okay next we have

2. From 'I will not say to Toph "Whoa! Look at this!"'

Vita grabs the microphone.

"3. From WanderingChild96 'I will not call Katara a floozy'"

Back to me.

"And finally

4. From appa-appa-away 'I shall not make Zuko say "Monkeyfeathers" in a fanfiction, unless I first create something earlier in the story that makes it more manly.'"And if you haven't read Behind the Lies and my reviews for it you probably wont find it so funny L "

Vote for one, and please only give me the number in your vote.

Alright now both our other co-co-host-hostesses PEOPLE WHO ARE ON STAGE AT THE MOMENT AND NOT PAERT OF THE CAST OR CREW!!!

"Aren't host in the crew?" appa-appa-away asked.

"Um, should I know"

"YES" all three of the co-host people exclaimed.

"Anyways both of them made up awards so I'm gonna let them present the nominees now"

went up first. "Awesome, awesome. Okay so category, best overly used line. Nominees…

1. The fire nation took my mother from me ~ Katara

2. I have to regain my honor ~ Zuko

3. I don't '_see'_ like you do ~ Toph

4. BOOMERANG! ~ Sokka

And when you vote give the character name….that is if you want Sara's job to be easier. Cause the rest of us could care less."

Appa-appa-away came on. "Okay, so this award is best people to see fight each other.

1. Sokka and Zuko

2. Katara and Toph

3. Jet and Zuko

4. Iroh and Ozai"

"Hey am I still in charge?" Vita asked.

The other three of us smiled. "Your not the oldest anymore"

"Wait….DAMN!!!"

"So out of you two….you know what never mind….I'm the youngest either way" I said, kind of annoyed at the obvious fact.

"Can you please say your not. Makes it easier on all of us" Vita muttered "Hey anyone wanna try the cactus dare thing again!"

"Sounds like fun!" appa-appa-away decided. And with that the two left to get the stuff.

I sighed an pulled out an ever-present notebook, scribbled something down, and less than 10 seconds later Vita and her newest friend were back, dragging a pot of cacti on stage.

"Now were gonna have a little contest to see who gets to be in charge" she smiled wickedly.

Both new co-host looked at me with uncertainty. "Contests?"

"Let me guess" I tried. "Whoever drinks the most without getting drunk or falling unconscious wins?"

Vita laughed nervously. "Well that's one idea"

"We'll be back…. Hopefully" I smiled.

All four of us got really close to the camera and waved.


End file.
